Ninja Turtles:Way of the Shinobi
Ninja Turtles:Way of the Shinobi(忍者タートルズ忍びの道,Ninja Tatoruzu Shinobi no Michi) is a Japanese anime reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. it's the second anime adaption of TMNT since Mutant Ninja:Superman Legends. Ninja Turtles: * Leonardo: * Raphael: * Donatello: * Michelangelo: Allies: * Splinter/Yoshi Hamato: * April O'Neil: * Casey Jones: * Utroms: * Irma: * Vernon Fenwick: * Fugitiod: * John Bishop: * Angel: * Tang Shen: * Renet: * Miyamoto Usagi: ' Mutanimals:' * Leatherhead: * Slash: * Alopex: * Mondo Gecko: Justice Force: * Silver Sentry: * Nano: Villains: * Shredder/Saki Oroku : * Krang: * Baxter Stockman: * Rocksteady: * Bebop: * Eric Sachs: * Savanti Romero: * Lord Dregus: * Triceatrons: Foot Ninja: * Karai: Purple Dragons: * Hun: * Xever Montes: Original Characters from the Anime: Supporting Allies: * Zhao Cheng: Old friend of Yoshi and Chinese Mercenary for hire and master of Monkey style Kenpo. * Saizo: Yoshi and Saki's Sensei from their younger days in Japan. * Amar Sharma: Yoshi's old partner in the EPF and Indian Hermit. * Daigo Toriyama: Former sumo Wrestling Champion and Raphael's rival. * Zaturo: an utrom bodyguard and military officer who is searching for Krang * Dorath: a Triceatron Traitor and an ally for the Ninja Turtles. * Nombeke: South African agent for the E.P.F. and John's Second in Command * Winnie: Nombeke's long lost daughter * Prof Klaus Rudolph:he is a former TCRI scientist from Germany * Jubei Hamato: Yoshi and Tang Shen's son * Gabrielle Jones: the future daughter of April & Casey and master of Ninjutsu. * Jiraiya: the future son of Karai and Gabrielle's boyfriend. * Tezuka Kurumada: Japanese high school student with great drawing and art skills. * Sakura Shimuzu: Karai's childhood friend and former member of the Foot Clan * Ryuki Yamauchi: Sakura's boyfriend and servant for the Yamata Clan Yamata Clan: * Fuma Oroku: the immortal founder of the foot clan and Saki's ancestor. * Hattori Hamato: the immortal founder of the hamato clan and Yoshi's ancestor. * Raiko Sarutobi: fuma's right handed man * Juzo Momochi: hattori's bodyguard. * Gemma Connell: student of the yamata clan and Raphael's sparring partner * Kyoji Hamada: student of the yamata clan and Michelangelo's sparring partner * Noah Gibson: student of the yamata clan and Donatello's sparring partner * Jacob:student of the yamata clan and Leonardo's sparring partner Solarians: A Extraterrestrial race of light based entities: * Nike:Warrior Princess of the Solarians Antagonists: * Muerte Ramirez:ruthless and cruel crime lord of Colombia and Shredder's old business partner. * Maria Ramirez:the spoiled and arrogant daughter of Muerte. * Kazunori Nakamura: lethal ninja mercenary and the Foot's top assassin. * Toro Diaz:Maria's love interest and Spanish terrorist/mercenary. * Doctor Asuka Sawashiro: Baxter's love interest and former scientist for T.C.R.I.'s Japanese Division * Camilla Montes: Yoshi's ex girlfriend and illegal fight promoter of Battle Nexus. * Jean Louis:Camilla's assistant and bodyguard. * Zeta & Beta:bio weapons created by Krang and T.C.R.I.similar to the Rock General from the 80s TMNT TV series. * Helios:a Solarian Traitor and Informer for Krang * Shuten Doji: an evil japanese demon sealed by the Yamata Clan. * Orochi: Shuten Doji's demonic pet Sohei Mystics:they are servants and guardians of Shuten Doji: * Fire: * Water: * Earth: * Wind: * Void: Red Foxes:a crime syndicate from Japan and rivals of the Purple Dragons: * Saisyu: * Kenta: * Makato: * Shinato: Episodes: Season 1: E1: E2: E3: E4: E5: E6: E7: E8: E9: E10: E11: E12; E13; E14: E15; E16: E17: E18: E19: E20: E21: E22: E23: E24: Season 2: E1: E2: E3: E4: E5: E6: E7: E8: E9: E10: E11: E12; E13; E14: E15; E16: E17: E18: E19: E20: E21: E22: E23: E24: Season 3: E1: E2: E3: E4: E5: E6: E7: E8: E9: E10: E11: E12; E13; E14: E15; E16: E17: E18: E19: E20: Season 4: E1: E2: E3: E4: E5: E6: E7: E8: E9: E10: E11: E12; E13; E14: E15; E16: E17: E18: E19: E20: Voice Cast: Japanese: English:Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Category:Martial Arts Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action Category:Teen Drama Category:Japan Category:Ninjas Category:Vigilantes Category:American animated television series Category:Japanese series Category:Animated Remakes Category:Reboots Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:Manga